The Trustworthy
by Dana F Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy knows who he is, and he knows what he is to become. When something happens to make him question everything he thought to be true, will he make the right decision? And what does Ginny Weasley have to do with that?
1. Chapter 1

**The Trustworthy**

**Prologue**

High on the Upper World, Morgana stood by the window facing Earth and thought about the upcoming wars.

"Morg, what do you see?" asked her sister Rowena, who came to stand behind her, trying and failing to see something good in the future.

"In 18 years, they will be doomed," whispered Morgana in that mystical voice of hers. After a minute of silence she added quietly, "Unless…"

Rowena felt warmth spread through her. "So, not everything is lost."

Morgana chuckled at her sister's innocence, "Oh my dear, innocent Rowena. There are many 'ifs'. It won't be easy." But Rowena didn't give up.

"What needs to be done?" she asked and Morgana had to smile. Her sister had determination in her.

"In 18 years, the evil forces shall be powerful enough to strike and havoc will spread across the human lands. The forces of good will try to win but their bravery won't be enough.

Only one shall be the salvation of good.

Both the evil and the good will want The One on their side; the evil will put their mark on The One first, but the end is not written yet. All else is in the hands of The One."

Rowena was silent for a couple of minutes, going through the new information given to her.

"Is The One born yet? Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked. She had so many questions.

Morgana chuckled again, this time in humor.

"The One shall come to life sooner than you think. A beautiful girl who will grow into a beautiful woman; a red rose with hidden thorns…"

Rowena was surprised, "A girl? You place the future in the hands of a girl?"

"We rule the Upper-World and we are 'Girls' aren't we, Rev?" Morgana said softly.

"Oh, but we are two. Who will hold her? I hold you in your hardest moments and you hold me, but who will hold her when she wants to break down because of the weight of the prophecy that's been put on her?" asked Rowena worriedly and was surprised when her sister smiled.

"At the age of eleven, her heart will be broken by the hands of evil. Many walls will be placed around her heart. Her trust won't be given easily.

Two rival families on different sides shall give birth to two souls who may save us all.

They shall have the same hatred toward each other that their parents have, but the Fates will bring them together; this is where the questions begin.

Will the fire let the ice in? Will the ice be able to break the walls of the fire's heart? Will he hold her without thinking about the consequences?

Trust won't be given easily - it might not be given at all - but trust must be earned.

If the boy can prove that he is trustworthy, the One will find her salvation in him, and give us ours."

Rowena put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It won't be easy, but it's possible," she whispered soothingly, hoping to find her own comfort in the words.

"We shall see, Rowena. Only time will tell," Morgana said tiredly, and as two sisters found temporary respite in each other's arms, down on the human Earth, a newborn baby's cry could be heard.

'_Sleep well, my dear. Don't worry, Mommy's here._

_Find peace in the world of dreams._

_Sleep well, my dear,_

_For the troubles will soon begin_

_And the world of dreams shall be shattered to pieces.' _

**Chapter 1 – When it Begins**

_16 years later…_

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Get down here! You're going to be late to the train!" Molly Weasley yelled, knowing that it couldn't help the situation. It was the first day of the new school year, and she had a feeling that they were going to be late.

"I'm coming, Mum!" Ginny screamed back, while putting some last things in her trunk.

This was the beginning of her 6th year at Hogwarts, and her brother Ron's 7th, and last.

Throwing some last items into her trunk and closing it with some force, she took one quick look around the room and raced downstairs.

"Good! You're here. Come on, honey. Eat quickly and we're off!" urged Molly before going outside to check if Arthur's car was ready.

Ginny went to the dining table and sat down across from Ron.

"Morning, Ginny," Ron said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Hey, Ron," she answered and started eating.

"We're going to pick up Harry before we go to the station," announced Ron while picking up another pancake.

Ginny didn't look up from her plate or show any interest. She just said, "Great." and continued eating.

Her crush on The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die was long gone and had been since the diary incident. He was just Ron's friend for her and she didn't have any interest in him.

Ron didn't seem to notice her lack of interest because he went on, "and Hermione will meet us by the train, you should see her! She'd changed so much!" he said excitedly. Ginny merely nodded.

Another uninteresting friend of Ron's, Hermione-the-Know-All, thought she knew everything about everything. She could tell you anything about Hogwarts without looking in the books, but Ginny wasn't impressed by her knowledge; she knew much more about real life and darkness than Hermione ever would.

Soon they finished eating, went out to the car and got in.

"Oh, here you are!" said Arthur with a smile.

"Morning, Daddy," Ginny leaned forward and kissed her father's cheek.

"Hullo, Dad," mumbled Ron as he joined Ginny on the back seat.

"You didn't forget anything, right?" asked their father before turning on the ignition.

"Right," answered both at the same time and they made their way to Harry's home.

When they got there Harry was already waiting outside with his trunk and Hedwig. He got in the car next to Ginny and greeted everyone with a smile.

"How was your vacation, Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, as usual, Mr. Weasley," Harry answered with a chuckle. "Nothing new in this place." After a few minutes of silence, Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "How have you been, Ginny?"

She looked at him without expression. "Fine," she answered shortly and then turned to the window.

Harry didn't notice her cold tone - No one seemed to - and tried again.

"How was your vacation?"

She forced a smile, "Great."

He seemed to be content with the answer because he turned to Ron and they started talking about Quidditch, which was fine by her.

She felt sick of all that forced attention. Even the most stupid people knew that she was just Ron's little sister to Harry and Hermione. She didn't trust them at all and she didn't need their stupid attention and questions.

The rest of the ride to the station she spent looking blindly out of the window of the car, hoping that it would be over soon.

Finally they got to the train station. As soon as she put her trunk on the train and said a quick 'hello' to Hermione she left the trio so that she wouldn't have to be stuck with them all day long. Instead, she went to find her own friends.

"Ginny!" She heard a familiar voice and turned around, a true smile on her lips.

"Justin! Miranda!" she said happily and hugged her best friends.

Justin Felton was a good looking boy; a Ravenclaw in her year. She liked him because he didn't ask too many questions, and he had a great sense of humor.

And then was Miranda Elson. She was in Ginny's year and in Gryffindor like she was. She was _not_ the quiet type; she always knew all the gossip going around Hogwarts and she talked non-stop. She was the exact opposite of Ginny but they had a great relationship. Miranda could take Ginny's mind off her problems for a while and she always knew when to give Ginny a moment to herself.

"How was your vacation?" asked Justin with a grin, keeping one arm around her shoulder.

"Boring as hell," she laughed dryly.

"Yeah, mine too," agreed Miranda. They talked together for a couple of minutes before they got on the train.

"Guys, I want to sit alone this time, okay? I need to think," said Ginny.

Miranda and Justin looked at her and then at each other. They were used to Ginny's mysteriousness, but it was getting worse each year and they didn't want to lose their good friend to depression or something similar.

"Are you sure?" Justin asked uncertainly.

She smiled, "Yeah, guys. Positive."

"Okay, you know where to find us," replied Miranda reluctantly and after a quick hug they went one direction while Ginny went another to find an empty compartment.

She found one and, closing the door softly behind her, sat down cross legged by the window and just watched the changing view as the train started moving.

She liked being alone; no questions asked and no lies needed. Nobody knew the real Ginny Weasley, not even her family. Not since that damned diary.

It had all started with that damned diary.

She was an innocent little child back then, the opposite of who she was now- far from innocent and not so little. Back then she had had feelings, positive feelings. She had just been a normal eleven year old back then, at her first year at Hogwarts. Just a little girl who wanted to be accepted and to feel wanted… she got none of that.

She had wanted to be part of Ron's group; to be Hermione's friend and Harry's…well… a girl could dream right?

Wrong!

Wrong. Because if you have dreams they will be broken for sure. Shattered into little pieces.

Ron and the other parts of the so called "Golden Trio" disappeared somewhere in the moments she'd needed them most. When she'd asked where they'd been and if she could join them the next time she always got the same answers; "We can't tell you, Ginny." and "We're sorry, but you're too young."

Too young, huh? Well it was the young Ginny Weasley who let the great beast out. As they say, the quiet types are always the most dangerous.

She was left alone. The other boys and girls her age didn't seem to notice her and she had no one to talk to.

Until little Tommy entered the picture.

Imagine this- you are a little girl with no one to talk to, and you find a strange diary between her books. You start to write all your problems in it - and guess what? It writes back!

Strange? Not very much so for a little, lonely, eleven year-old girl.

So you start telling everything, from A to Z, to your new Diary-friend who wishes to be called Tom, and he's there for you in your hardest moments while the rest of _them_ never are.

And you trust him, with all of your little innocent heart. How could you not? He's sweet, nice…perfect.

You forget about that stupid Harry Potter and Granger and Ron. After all, you have a perfect friend right there, under your pillow. And you continue writing until you fall to sleep with the diary in your hands.

Out of nowhere, strange things begin to happen. You seem to doze off in classes. You find yourself in places you don't remember heading to in the first place. You find that you have empty spaces in your mind…

But it's _okay_. Everything is alright, sweet little Ginny. And why is it fine?

Because Tom says it is, and you _trust_ Tom.

Everything _is_ fine until you wake up one day and find yourself in the middle of a huge room you'd never seen or visited before.

Just as panic begins make your breath and heartbeat quicken, you hear the amazing voice that hunts your dreams every single night. You turn around and see Tom, like you always imagined him, and you think that there must be an explanation for this.

He is your _friend_, you _trust_ him, and he won't let anything happen to you!

So you run to him and tell him how happy you are that he is there, and you plead to him to save you, and then he laughs straight in your face, and something tells you that somehow everything went wrong, very wrong.

"Stupid, stupid little Ginny…"

That, together with cold laugher, is the last thing you hear before a spell hits your back and you fall unconscious to the cold floor.

She still remembered the frightening feeling of emptiness and unexplained dread she'd felt when she woke up hours later and found herself in the Hospital Wing.

The minute she woke up, a group of people (family, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore, of course) rushed in and started asking her questions.

At that moment she decided that she hated questions.

What amazed her most was that her brother Ron had dared to look at her without sorrow, while all of it was his fault!

All his words of protection were lies.

She'd closed her eyes in order to try and make all the havoc around her disappear and then it all came back to her -the blood, the pain, the fear, the betrayal, Tom. The _broken trust_.

That was when she swore she wouldn't trust anyone ever again.

Years passed and Ginny acted the same on the outside while on the inside she changed completely. Nothing was the same anymore.

She didn't laugh much, and the rare smiles she gave never reached her eyes.

Everyone called her mysterious because no one knew anything about her. She was like a closed book, wrapped in thousands of spells.

Since her pink bubble blew up so suddenly in her face, she'd lost all hopes for a happily ever after.

She knew that eventually she'll be all alone in the world; everything was fake, an act.

Ginny took a deep breath, closed her eyes and breathed slowly, in and out, until her breath was normal again, and the shaking stopped. Always, after remembering those days, she had a feeling that even though the diary was long destroyed, there were still invisible threads of it around her heart, never letting go.

She was just beginning to relax and almost fell asleep when the door opened and a cold voice sneered, "Well well, looks like we found a weasel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****Two**

'Oh great, just what I needed,' Ginny thought exasperatedly before opening her eyes. She turned her head slowly and glared at the boy standing in the entrance.

"Is that the best you have?" she asked calmly, unfazed by both his 'nickname' for her and his coldness. He was just like her, cold and uncaring. Only she was smart enough to hide it.

Draco Malfoy didn't expect the little Weasley girl to answer him, but he didn't show his surprise and just chuckled instead.

"Oh look, Blaise. The weasel can talk!" He exclaimed as he entered the compartment with another Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, following him.

"That's an improvement indeed," replied Blaise, but his tone was teasing and not cold.

Ginny smirked at Blaise. He wasn't a threat. Malfoy was.

"What happened to your other goons, Malfoy? Caught their brains and ran away from your disgusting face?" she remarked coldly.

Draco glared at her, angered because she wasn't reacting as he'd expected her to.

"Shut up, Weasel, or I'll shut you up," he snarled. He expected her to run away in tears or something like that, but instead she started to laugh in his face. Blaise chuckled a little as well, adding to Draco's anger.

After she calmed down she looked at him with dancing hazel eyes. "Oh will you now?" she asked as she smirked. After holding his gaze for a moment longer, she turned back to the window, dismissing him.

Blaise looked at Draco with a glint in his eyes, waiting for him to say something. Apparently Draco was wordless at that moment, so Blaise took over.

"Why don't you go and look for your friends, little girl?" he asked softly.

She turned to him with a smile. He didn't like her smile one bit.

"Oh, but Zabini, I was here first. So why don't you get your ugly face out of here before something unpleasant happens?"

Draco was about to say something but Blaise held his hand up and changed tactics smoothly.

"Relax, honey, it was an offer, nothing else. We can all stay here, there's plenty of room."

She thought about it for a moment, eyes impassive, and then said, "Fine, but do shut up."

He chuckled and nodded.

Draco started to argue but Blaise said it was their only option, so he calmed down.

Ginny went back to staring out of the window for a couple more minutes, and then gave up on it. Stretching on the bench and ignoring the two guys sitting in front of her, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Minutes passed but she couldn't fall asleep, not when Malfoy was in the same room. He was dangerous, and she'd known it from the moment she first saw him.

That didn't mean she was going to let him torment her. Never mind that she didn't care about anything so nothing he said could hurt her, she could answer right back with the same force. She'd never let the stupid Death-Eater-to-be get to her. Still, sleep never came, and she let her thoughts wander.

Minutes passed, and when she didn't open her eyes, her 'company' must've thought she fell asleep because they started talking in hushed voices. Not even trying to, she heard every word.

"Why didn't you just throw her out, Zabini?" Draco hissed.

"What are you so pissed about mate? She's alright," Blaise said calmly while looking at her calm face. She was faking sleep perfectly so he didn't notice it.

"She's a stupid Muggle-lover! I don't want this dirt in the same room with me!" Draco said coldly and she had to control herself in order to stop the smirk from showing. 'Well that's too bad Drake' she thought.

"Never mind that, she _is_ good to look at don't you think?" Blaise asked with a hint of humor evident in his voice.

"She's nothing special Zabini, if I wanted her she would've been on her knees in front of me as we speak." Draco answered arrogantly and in spite of herself, Ginny felt her blood boil.

'I'll be damned if I fall in front of a Death Eater.' She swore to herself.

"Whatever, mate, she has something in her. I can't place my finger on it, but she's definitely not like your whores," Blaise said, surprising Ginny.

"With a bit of training she could be," Draco said and closed his eyes, wordlessly ending the conversation.

'Bastard,' she thought and then closed her mind so no voices came in.

The rest of the ride went as usual. She relaxed a little and fell asleep for real, her sub consciousness telling her it's safe as long as Blaise is there too.

Some hours later, when the train stopped, Draco stood and turned around to look at Blaise.

"You coming, Blaise?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll just wake her up," Blaise said and stood up too, straightening his robes.

"Whatever, mate. Try not to touch her though; you never know what the dirt touched." With that said, Draco shot one last look at the sleeping girl and left.

Blaise shook his head, sighing. Sometimes Draco behaved just like his father and it just wasn't right. He stood by Ginny and shook her softly.

"Hey, Weasley, wake up."

Warm hazel eyes opened slowly and hardened as they focused on him.

'Such shame, she has beautiful eyes,' Blaise thought, before he stepped back.

"We arrived; I thought I should wake you," he said, one corner of his mouth reluctantly lifting into a smile.

Ginny sat up slowly, and passed a hand over her face. Was the guy actually trying to be civil? Why?

In the end, she just nodded at him. "Thanks, Zabini, I appreciate it," she said softly, getting up.

Blaise smiled. "I'm sorry about Draco - I think you are a nice one," he said with a wink.

Ginny decided a cynical reply was fitting so she chuckled, "Gee, Zabini, you're too sweet. And by the by, don't worry about me and Malfoy. I'm a big girl and I can handle him."

They exited the train before parting ways. Not in the mood for conversations, especially after the incident on the train, Ginny found herself an empty carriage, and giving a petting stroke to the Thestrals at its front, climbed inside and enjoyed the silent ride. When it was over, she joined the large group of students on their way to the Great Hall for the Opening Feast.

She watched from the corner of her eyes as Blaise, together with Draco, headed to the Slytherin table. Ginny shook her head and went to join her friends. Dumbledore sent strange looks towards her throughout the feast, and, not really caring what it was about, she shook it off.

Blaise, too, glanced at her every once in a while. It amused her greatly, so she smirked at him, deciding that it might be interesting to see what the boy was up to.

"Zabini, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco whispered fiercely after watching Blaise send looks towards Weasley again and again throughout the feast.

"What do you mean, mate?" Blaise asked innocently while looking at Ginny. She must have felt him looking, because she looked up from her plate, her gaze on him instead. Then, she gestured at Draco and made a face, making Blaise chuckle.

"This! You are flirting with that Gryffindor filth!" Draco spat angrily, making Blaise sigh.

"Draco, what is wrong with you, man? We're just joking with each other."

"If you want her in your bed, just offer some money and she'll jump right in. There's no need for playing around," Draco snarled nastily.

Blaise dropped his fork onto the plate and looked at Draco with a frown. "What the hell happened to you, Draco? She did nothing to you, so stop talking about her like that!"

Draco raised his eyebrows, smirk in place. "What happened to me? I believe I should be asking you the same question. I've had some time to think things over on our vacation. Father is right. Gryffindors are all stupid, dirty Muggle lovers who you shouldn't even look at,"

Blaise looked at him with disapproval. "I think it's bull."

"Well then, it's good that no one asked for your opinion," Draco answered coldly.

"Alright, Draco," Blaise said very slowly, reminding Draco that the angrier Blaise was on the inside, the calmer he looked on the outside. "If my opinion isn't wanted, I don't see any reason to continue this conversation." With that, he stood up and left the hall.

Draco didn't try to stop him; he just turned back to his food.

Having watched the whole thing as she sat on the other side of the hall, Ginny looked at Draco Malfoy, ignoring the chatter going on around her.

'Stupid boy, he pushes even his friends away,' she thought. Done with her food, she stood up and went to the dorms.

Albus Dumbledore sat on a soft armchair in his office. He was looking out of the window at the young children playing by the lake, all first and second years, with a sad expression. The war was approaching fast, too fast.

"Albus," a soft feminine whisper sounded suddenly in the room and Albus took a deep breath. Something was telling him that this call was bad news.

He let that breath out slowly, stood up and approached the mirror that hung on one of the walls of the office.

"_Activar_."

At first nothing happened, but soon the mirror's surface started swirling and a woman with black hair and eyes appeared in it.

"Rowena," Albus stated softly. The woman smiled warmly at him.

"My dear Albus, long time no see." Her voice was musical and calming, and he almost relaxed but caught himself in time. The Goddess never contacted him unless it was something important.

"Is there any news?" he asked her and the smile disappeared from her face when he did.

"The war is getting closer. He has already regained almost all of his power and is going to strike again soon," she fell silent then, apparently thinking something over, and then asked him, "Do you know who The One is?"

Albus nodded, "Ginevra Weasley. The change she went through is now more noticeable than before. I sensed the power in her since the moment she walked into the Great Hall."

Rowena nodded in agreement, "Indeed. As my sister foresaw, the girl is very strong, but she isn't strong enough yet. Someone must train her in the Dark Arts."

Albus hesitated and then asked, "Are you certain about the boy?"

Rowena's expression was grim. "He isn't on our side yet, but unpleasant events are approaching and they will bring him to us."

Albus looked out at the children laughing and running outside the castle, and sighed heavily. So much weight would soon rest on those young souls. "I wish things were easier."

Rowena smiled softly. "So do I, my dear Albus. So do I."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****Three**** – The Awakening**

One month later…

Blaise avoided Draco for a couple of days after their conversation at the Great Hall, but it didn't take long for things to go back to normal. He knew his friend's character well and there was no use trying to change him.

Having had short talks with Blaise every once in a while, Ginny decided the guy was alright, for a Slytherin, and that as long as she kept him at some distance, there was nothing wrong with speaking to him.

She and Malfoy had a couple of encounters but it meant nothing to her, she'd just say something cold about his father and walk away.

The mere mention of his father had Draco agitated in seconds, and she never hesitated to use it for her advantage. It was one of the things she'd learnt from Riddle. Using people's weakness was a good weapon. The other thing was being cold and indifferent.

Everything went well until one beautiful Sunday.

Walking by herself down in the dungeons, having nothing else to do, Ginny waited for her Potions class to start. She was the only Gryffindor Severus Snape respected. When she showed no fear at his cold behavior towards everyone who wasn't in Slytherin, she had surprised him and they've had an unspoken agreement of something like truce ever since.

She kind of liked the dungeons, maybe because it was always quiet there, and no one tried to begin meaningless conversations with her.

However, that particular day, things didn't work out quite as she'd planned. The halls were not deserted, as she had hoped them to be.

"Well well, the Weasel came to visit us?" Draco drawled silkily, stepping out of the shadows.

Ginny turned to look at him, sighing. "Malfoy, I'm not in the mood. Run along, now."

Of course it had the reversed effect on the boy. Pushing himself off the wall he's been leaning against, he sauntered towards her.

"What is it, Weasley? did Potter leave you all by yourself again?"

'_Oh, this is getting old_,' Ginny thought. "Why, Malfoy, are you interested? Sorry, I don't do ferrets."

Malfoy laughed coldly. "I don't touch dirt, little girl, haven't I told you this for many times? I'm not desperate."

Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, it means your father is desperate, then. He is probably raping some poor innocent girl as we speak."

_'Got him again_,' she thought, noticing the change in his eyes, which turned into slits, a cold glint appearing in them. She turned to leave but this time he had a comment.

"My father doesn't touch the likes of you, but I bet yours enjoys every second of it. I bet he even pays for the Mudbloods to sleep with him. Hmm, this must be where all your money disappears to."

Ginny froze. How _dare_ he insult her family?

As she turned to face him once again, she felt a wave of dizziness pass through her and swayed. Suddenly, everything around her became clearer than usual, she became hyper aware of every whisper of a sound around them. They stood alone in the dimly lit hall, but Ginny heard rustle around her, like the walls were whispering.

Draco saw something pass through her eyes, making the colors in them shift like fire. It seemed like for the first time since the year began, he'd finally touched a nerve. '_Good, let's see what she's like when she's angry,_' he thought. Nasty smirk in place, he added, "Bet your mother is a lousy lay."

What he saw then was fascinating. A soft golden glow appeared around her, shimmering light that seemed to be emanating from her body. Her hair rose around her like a halo of, like the wind played with it, only there was no wind. Her eyes became pure golden color, blazing at him.

"Don't talk about my mother and father like that, you filthy Death Eater." Her voice was deeper and she spoke calmly, each word coming out coldly and slashing the air like knives.

Draco couldn't move his legs, he felt rooted to the spot, as shock ran through him. What happened to the little Weasley girl and where did that creature come from? He reached for his wand blindly, without taking his eyes off of her.

He almost succeeded to pull it out when she waved her hand at him and suddenly he was thrown against a wall.

Ginny had never felt such fury. She felt it flow freely through her body now, actually felt the heat of it. _How dare he talk about her parents like that!_ The question was repeating itself in her head, not leaving space for reason.

For the first time in her life she let the anger take over and it felt _amazing_. Seeing Malfoy's fear and hurting him was amazing.

"Ginevra!"

The voice brought her back to reality and she turned around and saw Blaise standing a behind her, looking from her to Draco with fear and worry in his eyes. Something about his look shook her from the haze. She didn't want him to be scared of her.

"Please calm down," he said softly and began to walk towards her, taking careful, slow steps.

"He, the bastard -" she started but Blaise hurried towards her and took her hand.

"I know Gin, but you should stop before you lose all your strength," he murmured soothingly and she felt the anger slowly fade. When it passed, she felt drained and closed her eyes. Blaise caught her in his arms as she fainted.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Zabini?" Snape roared as he rounded the corner, on the way to his class.

Blaise, who put Ginny beside the unconscious Draco and was sitting in front of them, turned to look at his Head of House and shook his head.

"I don't know, Sir. She seemed to lose control of her powers. I have never seen anything like that before."

'_I should report this to Albus_,' Snape thought and nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Zabini, please carry Mss. Weasley to the Hospital Wing while I wake Mr. Malfoy."

Blaise nodded and gently picking the girl up headed to the Hospital Wing.

Snape waited until Blaise disappeared from view, and went to take a look at Draco.

"The girl really did it this time," he murmured with a hint of admiration. Clearing his throat he reached out to his robe to find his wand.

"_Ennervate,_"

Draco's grey eyes opened slowly. Seeing the Potions Master standing in front of him, he tried to stand up, but a strong pain in his chest stopped him.

"Holly Circle," he muttered with annoyance.

Snape had a strong urge to chuckle but kept it to himself. "What happened here, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked instead.

Draco shook his head in order to try to clear his thoughts and then cursed silently.

"That damned bitch! Where did that power come from?" he muttered to himself but unfortunately Snape heard it too.

"I won't accept this language in my House, Mr. Malfoy. Do tell me exactly what happened between you and Ms. Weasley?"

Draco took a deep breath, released it slowly and tried to explain.

"I was standing in the hall, waiting for Zabini, when I saw Miss. Weasley," he said her name with a sneer, "walking alone in the halls. I asked her what was she doing in the dungeons at this hour, and she started getting angry out of the blue." He left out the 'little' detail of why she started to get angry and Snape noticed it.

"Did you _do _something to make her upset?" the Potions Master asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco wasn't a Slytherin for nothing so he put on an innocent look on and said, "I said nothing bad, she just lost it," he lied.

Snape spotted the lie but chose to say nothing about it. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy, if that's all I think you should go to the Hospital Wing and get checked for injuries. Ms. Weasley got you pretty bad."

He turned around and walked away, not seeing the evil glint in Draco's eye.

Draco flashed a cold smile and thought, 'And I will get her in return. No one messes with a Malfoy and walks away from it without a scratch.'

He stood up, supporting himself on the wall when the hall moved around him. With another curse, he slowly made his way to the Hospital Wing, his whole body aching.

Ginny woke up three hours later, and opened her eyes tiredly. Only a month had passed since the beginning of the year and already she was in the Hospital Wing?

"What the hell happened?" she asked herself and a fit of coughing overtook her. A second later Madam Pompfrey rushed in with a glass of water and handed it to her. Ginny drank it and mumbled, 'Thanks,' but the nurse has already rushed, the curtain around Ginny's bed swishing closed behind her.

"She woke up, Albus." Ginny heard the nurse saying.

"Very well, can I talk to her?" asked the kind voice of Albus Dumbledore. The nurse must've approved because seconds later Ginny heard the curtains being pushed and opened her eyes to look into the blue eyes of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her and set down on a chair by her bed.

"How are you, Miss Weasley?" he asked softly.

"I feel like hell, Headmaster, and please call me Ginny," she said and coughed softly again.

Dumbledore _accio_-ed another glass of water, and handed it to her.

"As you wish, then you may call me Dumbledore and not Headmaster. It makes me feel old." His joke rewarded him with Ginny's soft smile.

"Okay," she agreed.

After a moment of silence Dumbledore's expression became serious. "Ginny, can you please tell me what happened in the dungeons today?" he asked calmly. She sensed he wasn't showing his real emotions but was too tired to care.

"Malfoy caught me unawares by the Potions classroom while I was waiting for the class to begin, and he said things about my family. At first I tried to walk away but he continued and I couldn't control myself anymore. I _had_ to make him stop. I'm not sorry for it, but I'm sorry for giving you problems."

Ginny put her head down in shame. She should have controlled her anger.

Albus took her hand and patted it reassuringly. "It's not entirely your fault, young lady. I believe you had your reasons for getting upset."

Ginny shook her head. "But I never lost control of my magic before. Blaise looked at me like I'm a freak!"

Albus smiled sadly. "You are a very special young lady, Ginny, and your powers are not common at all.

I cannot reveal everything, but you should know your powers are very important and you must learn how to control them and use them wisely."

Ginny looked at him for a moment and saw that asking about his sources won't bring her any good, so she asked something else instead.

"And how will I learn that?" she asked calmly, not showing her interest.

Dumbledore must've relaxed because he was smiling his usual gentle smile again. "You will start Legilimency classes with Professor Snape, twice a week and that will be all for now.

This year is going to be difficult for all of us, but we must stay strong and united. You have to concentrate on your other classes and try to do your best. Try to not let anyone get to you, because if you lose control again you might hurt someone really bad," the Headmaster finished with a sigh.

"My mistake won't repeat itself," she said calmly. '_I will not let the mistake of letting Malfoy get to me happen again_,' she added to herself.

Albus didn't get her double meaning and smiled too.

"You may have this day off classes. Professor Snape will be here in a minute and you two shall discuss the Legilimency lessons," Dumbledore said and stood up.

"Wait, can you please not tell my brother and his friends what happened? I don't want to hear questions," she said quickly and Albus nodded.

"I won't Miss Weasley, and remember, the accident and this talk never happened."

Ginny smiled sweetly. "What talk Headmaster?"

"Get well soon, Miss. Weasley."

Ginny closed her eyes, and tried to relax. Her curtains were open and she didn't need to open her eyes to see who entered, his aura said it all.

"Professor Snape," she stated calmly before he said anything.

Severus allowed a small curve of his lips. He didn't need to ask her how she knew it was him. She was a very special young woman. One of the very few people who'd managed to pass his guards and gain his approval.

"Hello, Miss. Weasley. How are you?" His voice wasn't menacing or cold, but soft. He only allowed himself to use this voice with her. Ginevra may be a young girl but great wisdom was evident in her hazel eyes.

Those hazel eyes opened slowly and a soft, real, smile formed on her somewhat pale lips.

"I've known better days, Professor." Here, the sad memories were evident in her eyes, and the slight waver of her voice betrayed fake calmness.

"Once you learn to control it, everything will be alright," he said soothingly, well as soothing as Severus Snape could sound.

She laughed humorously. "Such positive thinking, Professor, where is the evil Potions Master I've learnt to like?"

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

"I am always alright," Ginny told him calmly, but he heard the bitterness in her voice.

"It will be alright in the end, Ginevra."

"Yeah, faith is what keeps us alive isn't it?"

There was that wisdom again, she didn't deserve to have such a sad life. She had every right to be happy, didn't deserve to be touched by evil and get her innocence taken at such young age, Snape thought.

"It is," he agreed softly, memories of his own ruined childhood surfacing. Ginny saw his sadness in those black eyes and took his hand in hers, saying nothing. Severus looked at her for a moment and then put his other hand over hers.

And so they sat the 'evil' potions master and the innocent little Weasley girl. Two misunderstood and underestimated souls, waiting for the salvation that may never come.


	4. Chapter 4

_'Important matters must be discussed,'_ Snape reminded himself. Straightening in his chair, he released her hand, steeping his fingers over his stomach.

"I trust it the Headmaster told you about the upcoming lessons?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yes, when will we begin?"

Considering, he replied, "Today you should rest and we shall start tomorrow. My final lesson is at eight, I believe yours end at seven?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good, I'll be waiting for you in the potions class at eight ten then."

"I'll be there," Ginny said.

Snape stood up, squeezed her hand gently, and left.

Madam Pompfrey held Ginny in the Hospital Wing until nine. Once released, having promised that she won't be doing any more physical exercise for the rest of the day, Ginny went to quickly change her clothes before heading to the Great Hall to have dinner. She saw Justin standing there, looking around the room with a frown on his face, obviously looking for someone. He saw her and ran towards her, hugging her tightly, making her laugh.

"How are you, Gin?" he asked after letting go, and she smiled.

"I'm fine Justin. Let's go eat something."

Justin hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Why were you in the Hospital Wing? The Headmaster told us you were there but he said we couldn't visit you."

Ginny smiled, he must have been really worried if he had asked.

"I fell down a couple of stairs and twisted my ankle, so someone brought me to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pompfrey healed me. I'm okay now."

That seemed to convince Justin because he smiled and nodded.

"Glad you're okay." He took her hand and they made their way to the Dining Hall.

A group of Slytherins passed them by, with Malfoy at its head, and as Draco's eyes met Ginny's, he gave her a cold smile. He brushed past her with and murmured in her ear, "It's not over, Weasley."

Her expression didn't change at his statement. The only indication that she heard him was in her eyes. The color flickered, but then she blinked, and it was gone.

Dinner passed as usual. Her brother and his friends didn't question her and she silently thanked the Headmaster for it. A part of her, long suppressed, wondered if they'd even realized she'd been gone at all. She doubted it.

Much later, as she lay awake between the cold sheets in the Girl's Dormitories and listened to the soft even breaths of the sleeping girls around her, she envied them for being able to fall asleep so easily.

There were times when sleep didn't come to her for whole nights. Those nights, she would stare out of the window by her bed into the dark, starry sky. Thoughts ran through her head, even when she closed her eyes and willed her mind to go blank.

An owl hooted somewhere in the distance, and Ginny's mind turned to the youngest Malfoy once again. Remembering his cold eyes on her made her shiver, and she pulled the covers more tightly around herself.

The newly discovered powers of hers were bound to draw attention, and she hated the thought that that one small moment of lost control would force her to step out of her comfort zone.

On the bright side, she reminded herself, it just might help her bring down Tom, somehow.

Ginny didn't need to be a hero. She'd gladly leave that role to Harry Potter, should he succeed in fulfilling the Prophecy. She knew that nothing could get her innocence back, but she couldn't rest until the monster that had used her and twisted her up so badly was gone from the world of living.

"Soon," she promised herself. And with that in mind, she finally relaxed enough to sleep.

Ginny woke up the morning after not rested at all. As usual, dreams which she couldn't remember had haunted her sleep and as the light from outside made her open her eyes, she discovered that, once again, her blankets were on the floor.

Closing her eyes, she counted to ten, then plastered a fake smile on her lips, stood up and went to get ready for yet another day.

She left Gryffindor Tower by herself and went to the Great Hall, hoping to finish eating before her brother and his friends woke up. Ginny definitely wasn't a morning person. She got annoyed even at her friends, because it took her a while to wake up.

Her plan succeeded as always – the Gryffindor table was almost empty – but eating early had its disadvantages. Apparently snakes liked waking up early too, because the second she walked into the hall she felt eyes on her, looking her up and down.

"Great," she muttered softly under her breath, but she held her head up high and sat down with her back to the Slytherin table.

Dark grey eyes watched every step of the little lioness. Her graceful movements, as if she was floating and not walking, her blood-red hair in those shiny curls and the creamy long legs that her short skirt did nothing to hide.

'_There is something about her. Maybe I should try her out_,' Draco thought as he watched the girl.

"She won't get into bed with you, mate. Stop staring," Blaise said as he sat down next to Draco. As plates appeared in front of them, they both began eating.

'_We'll see about that, my friend_,' Draco thought, glancing once again at the Gryffindor table.

The day passed quickly and, to Ginny's pleasure, it was soon eight o'clock, and she was standing by the doors of Potions class.

She opened the doors after knocking softly and entered. Instead of one pair of eyes, two pairs turned to look at her.

'_The gods aren't on my side today_,' she thought bitterly as she forced a sweet smile.

She looked at Snape with a look that clearly said, 'I am going to kill you, revive you, and then kill you again,' and he had to smirk.

"On time as always, Weasley," said Snape.

"Hello, Professor, Malfoy," she greeted.

'_Such a waste of talent, putting the girl into Gryffindor_,' Snape thought as he watched Ginny avert her eyes to Draco, her smile unwavering. Noticing the way she looked at the boy, the Potions Master hoped that Dumbledore knew what he was doing.

"Weasley," Draco returned with a sneer, not hiding his hatred. Turning to Snape, he said, "I shall be going now, Professor."

He left the room, but not before shooting one last glance at Ginny, and this time Snape was surprised to see something else in Draco's eyes – lust. And that worried him greatly.

As Draco left, Snape turned to Ginny and told her, "You can drop the façade now."

"What façade, Professor?"

"You and Malfoy have a great relationship between you, don't you?" he asked.

Her face closed down as she became expressionless.

"Let's start the lesson, shall we?" she said shortly and sat on one of the desks, crossing her legs.

The fact that she avoided his question didn't pass unnoticed by him, but he knew that to push her was the wrong thing to do, so he simply nodded. Leaning back against his desk, he locked the door with a quickly whispered spell.

"Alright, Ginevra. Tell me, what do you know about Legilimency?"

"Legilimency is the ability to look into one's mind. And then there's the opposite – the ability to close your mind so that nobody could see your thoughts, secrets and memories," Ginny replied softly, but with confidence.

"Correct. I will teach you how to block your mind, and should you be successful, you will also learn how to read others'."

"How do I close my mind?" she asked before she cursed under her breath at the interest that was evident in her voice. Snape noticed it and allowed himself a small smile, which looked to Ginny like a strange smirk, to appear on his lips.

"It's natural to be curious, Ginevra. I was very interested when it was my time to learn."

"Who taught you?" Ginny asked. "Somehow, I can't imagine my mother or father teaching me such a subject."

Smiling cynically, Snape replied, "Oh no. My father certainly was not the one to teach me. But never mind that now." He reached into his robes for his wand. "Shall we begin?"

At Ginny's nod, he lowered the light in the room, dimming the candles.

"Stand up, Ginevra. I could waste both of our time by telling you all about the history and meaning of this spell. But then, I can also simply show you."

"But what do I do?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"You try to close your mind."

Not allowing her time for any more questions, Snape pointed his wand at her.

"_Legilimence_!"

And so they began.

Three weeks passed by quickly for Ginny. She went from the usual classes, to the library to do her homework and assignments, and from there, every Monday at eight o'clock, she went to the dungeons for her special lessons with Snape.

Once in a while she succeeded in blocking her mind, but she usually just ended up on the floor. It seemed to Snape that the youngest Weasley wasn't taking the lessons seriously, simply because she had nothing to hide.

However, soon came a day when he was proved wrong.

The hour was nearing midnight, and once again the Potion master's wand was pointed at Ginny.

"Ready?" he asked for the tenth time.

"Yeah," she answered with confidence. Seconds later she felt that feeling of something pushing forcefully into her mind. She saw her younger self swimming in the lake by the Burrow, laughing with her brothers. The memory made her smile, but then the scene changed around her, and she was in a different place.

'No, please not that memory,' she begged mentally, but her mind refused to heed and it had surfaced.

"_Stupid, stupid little Gi_-" this time, though, he didn't finish the sentence.

Panicking, Ginny concentrated hard, fingernails biting into her palms, and she pushed the memory away, forced her mind to go completely blank, causing Snape to stumble backwards.

Snape looked at her in surprise. Since they'd begun their training, he hadn't seen anything unusual in her mind, just memories of her childhood. So when he'd seen a dark corner in her mind that he had never paid attention to before, he'd entered without a second thought.

When he saw the smaller version of Ginevra, so small and frightened, he felt everything she felt at that moment and he was shocked to see how much evil had really changed her, how deeply it had touched her. Of course, he knew she had been possessed by Riddle sometime in the past, but she looked so unchanged on the outside, and he'd assumed the obvious, as he suspected most people who knew about the incident had.

It was no wonder she hadn't even tried to stop him one moment and was pushing him out with all her strength the next. Apparently, she had a lot of strength. Snape was surprised that he was still standing. Any other person probably would have been on the floor already.

"Good, Ginevra. Really good," he praised softly, his heart aching for the girl.

"Thank you," she replied just as softly. And then she was gone.

It was obvious this girl didn't want, or need, his pity. And that made him respect her even more. Still, remembering his own problems, he wondered how she could deal with her demons alone at such a young age . Even after all this time, living the mess he'd been living, he sometimes wished for a companion to help him to carry his burden.

Walking in the softly lit corridors on her way to Gryffindor tower, Ginny fumed. How dare the Professor invade her privacy like that!

However, as her anger slowly lessened and allowed her to think clearly, she understood that it was good that he did it. She indeed hadn't been taking the classes seriously, thinking that no one could really read that memory, and he had made her see just how wrong she'd been.

It's a good thing that Snape had been the one who broke her illusion. She knew now that those cursed memories were closer to the surface than she had thought and she would do anything to keep them undiscovered. She would give the training her all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Mirrors**

Sitting in the Head Boy room, Draco's concentration on his homework was broken by a tapping on his window.

He looked up from the parchments, scattered all over the dark mahogany desk, and saw a black falcon sitting on the window seal.

"Hermes," he whispered and rose to open the window. Hermes was his father's falcon, and Lucius sent his precious pet only on very special occasions.

As he opened the window the falcon gracefully landed on his shoulder, and Draco noticed an envelope with the Malfoy Crest on it was tied to the bird's left leg. He untied the letter and gave Hermes some treats which the bird took and flew away.

Knowing Lucius always made sure only a Malfoy could open his letters, Draco was still winced slightly when he felt a prickle on his finger and watched a drop of his blood fall on the envelope. When the blood touched it, the envelope flashed green and opened.

_Draco,_

_The event for which your mother and I have been waiting for is coming nearer. Soon, you will have the honor to prove your loyalty to Our Lord._

_I trust that you are well aware of the importance of the matter, and its consequences concerning the future of the Malfoy Clan. _

_We shall discuss the details when you return to the Manor for the upcoming Holidays._

_It's time for you to make us proud, boy. You know what to do with this letter._

No "How are you?" or "Is everything well?" just as it was customary in the Malfoy household.

And this time, he didn't even feel that little twinge of loneliness because of his father's coldness. This time Draco had more important things to think about.

He finally received the invitation he's been waiting for, for so long. He will make Lucius proud.

"He is to get the Mark on the Christmas break."

"Then we should act quickly, Severus," Dumbledore said grimly. They were sitting in the Headmasters office, and Snape slowly sipped coffee. He found that the Muggle drink could keep him focused and alert even beyond normal hours.

"I prepared a special ring for him. It's a Portkey. If he feels he's in danger all he'll need to do is touch the ring and think about Hogwarts. He'll be transmitted here immediately."

The Headmaster nodded his approval. "Good, Severus. But how will we make him put the ring on?"

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied, "Let me take care of that."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, watching as Snape left the room. When the door closed behind the tall man, he rose slowly and went to the mirror.

"Tell Draco Malfoy to come to my room immediately!" Snape roared at the first Slytherin student he laid his eyes on. The first year boy nodded and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Someone chuckled behind him and Snape slowly turned around, ready to give detention, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"How are you doing, Professor?" Ginny asked with a smile as she approached him.

"So you decided to act nicely again?" he asked.

Her smile didn't waver but her eyes became a little sad. "I'm sorry, Professor, but you must understand, there are things I don't tell anyone. There are secrets I keep to myself and carry to my grave."

He found that he understood her, and couldn't be angry about it, so he nodded and said, "Don't do this again, young lady."

"I don't give promises I can't keep," Ginny said, with humor.

Before Snape could make another comment Draco appeared in the corridor.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked, ignoring Ginny.

"Oh, I completely forgot about my Transfiguration homework," Ginny told no one in particular, and with a quick nod at Snape went to the stairs.

Snape smirked at her retreating form. "Do try to keep the good mood, Miss Weasley. I find it suits you best."

He was rewarded with Ginny's sweet laughter.

"I have something important to talk to you about, Draco," Snape told the boy and motioned him into his chamber. Draco nodded and followed him inside, closing the door.

Sitting by the fireplace as the fire in it roared to life, Snape silently regarded the young man sitting in front of him. After a minute of silence he cleared his throat and said in his cold manner, "I heard Lucius is expecting you home for Christmas."

Draco looked at Snape for a moment, his face expressionless, and then he nodded. "Yes."

"Are you planning to accept his invitation?"

Draco looked at the Potions master like he'd grown another head. "Of course I am. Why shouldn't I?"

Something flickered in Snape's eyes but it was gone quickly and Draco paid it no mind.

"I was just checking, Draco. As you know this holiday is going to play an important role in your future," Snape said it in his usual tone, not revealing the disgust he felt about it. He'd had years of practice.

Draco smirked. "Yes, I'm aware of it," he replied calmly, as if the Dark Mark was a symbol of greatness.

'_He probably thinks just that_,' Snape thought. He knew that Draco wanted, or thought he wanted, to become just like his father.

All that was left for Snape to do about it was hope Draco will get out of his twisted pink bubble before it's too late.

Draco noticed that Snape's eyes became unfocused so he cleared his throat. Snape snapped out of his thoughts and forced a smirk. "Just remembering the day I received my Mark," he said and then took a deep breath.

"I have something for you, Draco."

Draco looked at Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Snape reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin silver ring. He laid it on his palm, and showed it to Draco.

"I'm sorry, professor, but I prefer girls," Draco told him with a smirk.

"It's a protection ring, Draco," Snape explained calmly, and watched as Draco's smirk was replaced with a frown.

"And why would I need it?" Draco asked, suspicious.

"Before you get the mark, our Lord will put a _Cruciatus_ Curse on you to see how strong you are. Only those who bear the curse in silence get the Mark. This ring is for you to use if you feel the pain is too much. The ring will take the pain away. We want you to get the mark, don't we?" Snape asked and Draco nodded in agreement.

"That is the main purpose of this ring, but there is another one. It is also a Portkey to Hogwarts. If something goes wrong, all you need to do is touch the ring and think about Hogwarts and you will be here in a matter of seconds," Snape explained and waited for Draco to comment.

Draco thought about it for a moment and then looked at his Head of house.

"Is it really necessary?"

Snape saw that question coming so he remained expressionless.

"It is not a must, but I believe it will be helpful."

After a moment's hesitation Draco took the ring. He took a silver chain out from under his shirt and put the ring on it, returning the chain back under his shirt.

"Is it all?" he asked and stood up as Snape nodded.

"You will be a great help for the cause," the professor told the boy.

Draco nodded with satisfaction, and after he left the Potions master sat there for a long time, staring into the fireplace. There were times, such as that moment, when he was alone with his thoughts, when Severus Snape was too tired to keep himself from remembering his youth.

And with it, of course, arose an image of a beautiful girl, with fair skin and green eyes, a bright smile on her face.

He closed his eyes tightly, and it was a while before he could force his body to stop shaking with the force of his grief.

Time passed, as it would, and soon it was the day before Christmas.

The children of Hogwarts were packing things they would need over the vacation, and making plans to meet with their friends in Diagon Alley or in Hogsmead.

However, some of the children did none of the above. One of them was Ginny Weasley.

The Headmaster himself had insisted on that, and the Weasleys, while upset that their youngest was going to be absent from the Christmas feast for the first time, trusted Dumbledore's decision and agreed. Of course, Molly made sure to promise Ginny that her presents would reach her in time.

Ginny hid her emotions well, and did her best to look disappointed when her parents told her the news. Secretly, she was relieved. There were many things to do in the castle. She could visit Hagrid, or practice Quidditch, using a warming spell of course, or she could go to the library and re-read some of the Herbology materials she was having problems with.

For once, she had no urge for loud Christmas carols; sitting around the too-small table with her siblings suddenly held no promise of fun and laughter.

A voice in her mind whispered to her that she was slowly sinking into the murky waters of depression, but she pushed that voice aside, just as she always did.

That evening, when Ginny entered the Great Hall for dinner, she was caught by surprise. Instead of the four long tables of the Four Houses, only one table stood at the center of the hall. Students from all the houses sat together, it was a strange sight, indeed. Ginny guessed there must be no more than twenty people there.

Snowflakes fell from the magical ceiling and four Christmas trees stood high and proud around the hall, each decorated in different house colors and symbols. The table was covered with a white map, with red ribbons at its sides, and [Find a picture of Christmas feast and describe it.].

Colin and Miranda went home for the holiday, and Ginny didn't remember ever speaking to the five Gryffindors who sat at the table, so she sighed, and headed to the end of the table. She'd finish eating quickly and go to the dormitories. She found an interesting book in the library earlier, or maybe it would be more correct to say it found her, since it had dropped onto her head out of nowhere, and she wanted to read it. It was named "Goddesses through the Ages".

"Oi, Red!"

She stopped as the familiar voice reached her ears, and turned in the direction she thought it had come from. Blaise Zabini was sitting at the other end of the table, and he was waving at her with clearly overdone enthusiasm, which made her laugh. She changed direction and went to join him.

Ginny was surprised to see that Malfoy was there as well, sitting across from his friend.

"Zabini, _so_ good to see you," she said, and ruffled his hair before sitting down beside him.

In return, he put his arm around her shoulders and held her still as he planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "My dearest girl, did you really think I'd abandon you in this place all by yourself?"

"Eww," she muttered, wiping her cheek with the sleeve of her robe. She glared at Malfoy when he snickered.

"I thought you'd be gone by now, Malfoy," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Draco here will be going home tomorrow morning," Blaise informed her before Draco had the chance to open his mouth.

"Thank you, Zabini. I'm sure there's no way I could form such a difficult sentence by myself," Draco told the other boy, glaring at him half-heartedly. Just then the food appeared and they busied themselves with eating.

"What do you plan on doing here, Blaise?" Draco asked when he finished eating.

Blaise swallowed the sweet potatoes and licked his lips before replying. "Well, I think I'll practice some Quidditch –"

"In this weather?" the blond asked, lifting an eyebrow. Fresh snow had covered Hogwarts grounds that morning. "You'll freeze to death."

Ginny intervened. "That's what warming spells are for, Malfoy," she told him, and then turned to Blaise. "I thought of doing the same, maybe we could practice together."

Blaise grinned at her. "Sure thing, but be warned, I play to win."

"So cozy," Draco drawled, finishing his pumpkin juice.

"Jealous, Draco?"

"Jealous, Malfoy?"

Ginny and Blaise looked at each other and laughed. Both had spoken at the same time.

Draco was not amused. He threw his napkin on the plate and rose from the table.

"Why you lower yourself to the mudblood lover's level is beyond my understanding, Zabini."

Shooting an amused look at Ginny, the dark haired boy stood up as well.

"You're no fun, Draco."

Done with her food as well, Ginny joined the two boys and together they headed out of the Great Hall.

A sneeze caught Blaise by surprise and as he threw his head back automatically with the force of it, he saw something that made him stop walking.

Draco and Ginny didn't notice he was lagging behind, and Blaise waited for the right moment before clearing his throat loudly.

"Err, guys…" he began, smoothing his face into a carefully blank mask, as the two stopped and turned to look at him.

"What is it, Blaise?" asked Ginny.

He wasn't able to keep a straight face anymore, and his lips broadened into a feline smile.

"Look up."

Slowly, Ginny and Draco raised their eyes. Directly above them, floating in the air was mistletoe.

The horrified looks on their faces was priceless, Blaise thought, and wished he had Creevey and his camera thing were close by.

"But it's not Christmas yet," Ginny said weakly.

"Come on, Zabini, we're wasting time here," said Draco.

Blaise tsked. "It may not be Christmas yet, but once those darlings get into the air, the rules apply."

He leaned against the wall, looking like he had all the time in the world, and inspected his manicured nails.

"Now that I think about it, I'm reminded of last year, when Susan Bones and Theo Nott were in a predicament similar to yours."

"It's just silly mistletoe," Ginny snapped, but she didn't move, and neither did Draco.

"Well, if you want to turn green and walk around all day with horns on your heads…"

"What?" the two said together.

Blaise nodded, enjoying himself. "That's what happened to Bones and Nott last year when they chose to ignore the mistletoe."

When his two friends still did nothing but stare at him, he sighed dramatically.

"Well? It's just a kiss, do it and be over with it."

It was Ginny who decided first. She turned to face Malfoy. "Well, go on then," she told him and closed her eyes.

Draco stepped closer to the girl. Long lashes fluttered once, and then lay still on pale, freckled skin. His eyes moved over her, noting how her chest rose and fell slowly, how straight she stood. Then he noticed something else. Her hands were fisted at her sides.

Knowing she wasn't taking it as easily as she wanted him to think made it simpler.

Leaning in, he put his mouth on hers.

It was supposed to be a short kiss, over in a second. That's what Draco told himself, even as his hand went to her neck, to pull her closer, and is it tangled in her soft mane.

Ginny wanted to know what spell he used, for his mouth to taste so good to make her open her own and deepen the kiss, to forget she was kissing Draco Malfoy.

Blaise clearing his throat again broke the 'spell' and they jumped apart, not looking at each other. Draco was too shaken to trust himself to manage his usual smirk and lash out at her.

"Well, that was fun," said Blaise as he went to join them. The moment they reached the main stairwell, Ginny mumbled, "There's something I must do."

She didn't run, but she was close to it.

Ginny was too upset to notice where she was going and so she noticed that she was on the wrong stairs a moment too late, as it already began moving.

"No, Stop!" Ginny said angrily, but to no avail.

'_What else can go wrong?_' she asked herself. The stairs finally stopped and she ended up on some story she'd never been at before.

There was a long, dark hallway in front of her, which looked kind of eerie, and she couldn't return to the main floor until the stairs returned, and so, shrugging, she went to check what was at the other end of it. The place was dark but at the end of the hallway was a door with light coming from behind it.

'_Great. The light at the end of the tunnel is probably the train coming to crash you_,' she thought bitterly, but went on anyway. Maybe she'd find something to take her mind off of that kiss.

"Mustn't think about it," she told herself firmly.

Hesitating only slightly once she reached the door, she opened it, wincing as it creaked, and stepped inside the room.

The room was a large one, three of its walls painted in a lovely pastel peach color and little golden stars moved on it, blinking in and out of view. The high ceiling was painted dark purple, with the solar system painted on it. The stars moved in sync, circling one another. There were no windows; the light seemed to emanate from the walls.

The wall facing the door was decorated differently than the other three. In a center of it hung a long mirror, beginning at the ceiling and reaching the floor. It had a thick frame around it, made of some kind of dark silvery metal, and when Ginny stepped closer to it, she saw writing in an ancient looking language engraved in it.

Stepping back from the mirror, she observed the work of art which was decorated around it.

On the right, in a lovely rose garden, brightly lit by the sun which shone high above it, a lovely woman sat on a white wooden bench.

She was wearing a Grecian-looking long white dress. Thin golden threads were interwoven through the fabric. The woman's rich, brown hair fell in gentle waves down her pale shoulders. Her face reminded Ginny of a beautiful china doll she had seen once, when Hermione had taken her on a short trip in Muggle London.

The woman's dark blue eyes stared at something in the distance, a look of deep concentration on her face.

On the left was another woman, different from the first in everything but their gender.

Hair the color of the darkest night, it reached to the small of her back and was straight as an arrow. She was standing in the middle of a clearing formed as a circle. Around her, tall trees stood, and their branches seemed to almost reach out to her, like long wooden arms.

She wore a black floor length skirt, and a corset which was tied in the front by a blood red ribbon. In the cleavage between her breasts, was a heart shaped locket, with a stone which looked like a garnet.

It was night in the painting, but a beam of moonlight stole between the trees and illuminated her lithe figure. Head thrown back, arms outstretched to her sides, and palms up, calling upon the elements, she was laughing and the look on her face was one of ecstasy.

Thin bolts of pure white energy circled around her wrists, and went up her bare arms. In the earth in front of her was staked a lethal looking sword, its hilt burning in blue fire which arose from the earth.

Ginny's eyes were drawn to the woman's. Golden eyes looked back at her, so bright and full of magic, she had to blink and look away from the powerful gaze.

So strange the scene would affect her like this, Ginny thought. It was only a painting.

Both women, ethereal in appearance, and the scenes around them, were unmoving. It was obviously a Muggle painting, done with something, Ginny remembered, that was called 'oil colors'.

Reaching out her hand, she traced the hilt's edge, and she gasped in surprise, stepping back, when she felt a sharp sting on her finger. Looking down at her hand, she watched as a tiny drop of blood welled up. Ginny brought the finger to her lips and sucked the blood away gently.

She frowned, stepping closer to the painting again. It was ridiculous. The painting had no rough edges, what could have nicked her?

'_Strange_,' she thought and turned to leave the room. She was just reaching out to touch the painting once more, when something strange happened.

"Ginevra," a female voice whispered.

In seconds, Ginny had her wand raised. She turned around in a slow circle; there was no one in the room but her.

"Who's there?"

"Look in the mirror," the voice told her.

Not lowering her wand, Ginny went to the mirror, but much to her amazement, it wasn't her reflection that she saw in it. Looking at her from inside the mirror was the golden-eyed woman.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked.

The woman smiled. "You don't trust me," she said calmly.

Ginevra nodded. "You've got that right."

The woman's smile grew wider. "Just like I _saw_!" she whispered knowingly.

Ginny looked at the woman, blankly. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, irritated.

The woman laughed, annoying Ginny even more.

"Hush, Ginevra, I'll answer as many questions as I can. I am Morgana La Fey, and I have been watching you since you took your first breath."

Pleased by Ginny's silence she went on. "You are a very special child, Ginevra, and the role you are going to play in the Final Battle is an important one."

That gained Ginny's attention and she lifted an eyebrow. "And whatever makes you think I will help _you_?"

Morgana chuckled. "A little spitfire, aren't you? Like I said, I've been watching you since you were little, and I know you'd do everything to make Riddle pay," she said and watched Ginny's eyes flicker. They were so like hers own.

"So you saw what he had done to me, and did nothing to stop him!" the young girl spat angrily.

"That had to be done, Ginevra, you must understand this. There are certain things that are decided by the Fates, things that even the Gods have no control over. What's important is that with my help you can get what you want."

Ginny's eyes became golden now. "Oh, I get it. You were using me for your special cause and now you want me to take it all like a good little girl! I don't think so!" she said and turned to leave the room.

The door closed with a loud bang before she could take a single step towards it.

"Ginevra, you will not leave until I'm done, do you understand!" Morgana said coldly. As much as she enjoyed the girl's feistiness, and as much as it made her remember what she, herself, has been like when she was young, she still had no patience for childish drama. She had much more important things to deal with.

Ginny turned around to face the Goddess again. "Yes," she answered curtly.

"If you don't help us the consequences would be dire. People you care about will get hurt or even die. I'm sure you don't want that.

"Your destiny was pre-determined before you were born and it can't be changed. You'll have to accept that or deal with the consequences of refusal," Morgana explained and waited for Ginny to think everything out.

Ginny felt a huge weight on her. Would they really put another burden on her so easily, even after what she's been through? Surely the Gods knew that she was still having nightmares about the Chamber.

After a moment she looked at Morgana. "If I agree, will Tom Riddle die?"

Morgana's expression didn't change. "If you accept, you will be trained by the best and with the help of the powers you have and Harry Potter, you will be able to get rid of Riddle," she said and left out the part about trust, it had to come naturally.

"I agree then," Ginny answered with a cold smile, anything to end Riddle.

Morgana smiled too. "Good decision, child."

"I'm not a child, Goddess. I ceased being a child long ago," Ginny said simply and Morgana nodded grimly.

"Yes, Ginevra, you are right," she said and then added, "It won't be easy, far from it."

Ginny laughed humorously. "If it was, what fun would it be?"

Morgana chuckled. This was definitely The One.

"Albus Dumbledore will tell you about the training. I see his beloved Potions master is doing a good job," she said with a smile that lit her face.

Ginny nodded. "He is."

"Close your eyes now and reach out your hand, Ginevra, I have something for you," Morgana said and Ginny obeyed.

A moment later she felt something cold on her palm and opened her eyes. A thin silver chain lay on her palm, and a heart-shaped locket on it.

She looked at Morgana with a frown; the Goddess was wearing an identical one, just like in the painting.

The Goddess smiled warmly. "This locket is a communication link between us, so you must have it on you always. With the help of this chain we will be able to contact each other even in your dreams," she explained and Ginny nodded and put the chain around her neck.

"This is all for now, Ginevra. Use what I gave you wisely and do not let the anger control you."

"I won't."

The mirror twirled a little and Morgana disappeared, the mirror reflecting Ginny like it should.

Ginny shook her head tiredly. "What else do you plan to drop on me?" she asked no one in particular and then turned around. The door was once again opened and the room looked just like it did before Morgana appeared, like nothing happened.

Not expecting an answer Ginny left the room, all traces of feeling gone, and her mask in place.

When the door closed behind her, in the now empty room, Morgana's soft voice whispered, "I wish I could tell you Ginevra, but I cannot."

Rowena was waiting for her sister in the Hall Of Glory, and greeted her with a loving smile. Morgana didn't return it. She sat gracefully on the sofa and closed her eyes.

"This young woman is going to either bring peace or a lot of trouble," she murmured but her voice was soft, admiring maybe, and not angry.

Rowena noticed it and laughed. "She's just like you, my dearest; a little spitfire who doesn't rest until she gets what she wants."

Again Morgana didn't laugh. "Yes, she's just like me. I can only hope she'll succeed where I failed," she said sadly. Rowena knew that Morgana hated pity, so she said nothing. She simply hugged her older sister and gave her strength.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Where Nightmares Go**

'_Finally, the most important day of my life_,' Draco thought, as he finished getting dressed. It was Christmas and he knew that by the end of the day he would finally get the Dark Mark.

Thoughts of yesterday's kiss were completely gone from his head.

He didn't pack anything, because everything he needed was at the Manor. He took only his wand and put it in the back of his jeans. After checking his appearance one last time, and making sure that the ring that Snape gave him was in place, he went out of his room into the Slytherin Common Room, which was empty but for one person.

Blaise was sitting on one of the sofas, reading a book, but he raised his head when Draco entered, stood up and went to him.

"Going home?" he asked and Draco nodded.

"Of course, wouldn't miss the big day for anything in the world."

Blaise sighed deeply, a sad look in his eyes. "Well, good luck, Draco. I hope you'll get what you want," he said softly.

Draco nodded. "I will. Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I am certain He will be pleased to have you."

Blaise released a heavy breath and shook his head. "My family is out of this thing and I'm going to keep it that way. But remember no matter what you do, you always have my friendship," he told the other boy and turned to return to the sofa, but Draco caught him by arm and turned him around.

"Same goes for you, Zabini, and don't you dare forget it."

Blaise nodded and watched as Draco left the common room.

He shook his head again. "Draco, I wish I could see what you're getting yourself into," he said softly, knowing his friend didn't hear him, and hoping his best friend would survive the day.

Ginny woke up and stretched like a cat on her bed. For once, she was alone in the room. The other Gryffindor girls returned home for the holidays.

'_Christmas_,' she thought as she breathed in the cold air from the barely open window. She got up lazily and wasn't surprised to find presents by her bed. Her parents always sent her the presents early.

First she opened the present her parents sent her, a beautiful white cashmere sweater and high heeled white boots.

'_Hmm, they really did it this time_,' she thought and allowed a little smile. She knew her parents must have saved money for a while before they could afford something like that.

Next was Ron's present, when she opened it a little note fell down and she picked it up.

_Happy Christmas, Gin-Bug,_

_Harry and I went to Diagon Alley a week ago and Harry saw this on the shop window and suggested we buy this for you. So here it is, I hope you like it._

_Harry attached another letter which he didn't let me see. It's in the smaller box._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the break at Hogwarts._

_Love, Ron_

There, in the white box was a silver pair of earrings, big hoops with a tear drop in the middle.

'That must've cost a fortune,' she thought, mentally thanking Ron and deciding he wasn't careless after all.

The box Harry sent her was pulling her to it, and she took it. There indeed was a letter and she opened it.

_Ginny,_

_I ask you to read this to the end before you decide your opinion about me._

_Since the first day I saw you, you were only Ron's little sister for me, you're probably smirking now, I'm sure you've noticed it._

_Anyway, all I wanted to do is protect you (The hero job and all) so I kept you out of everything._

_After the diary incident (please continue reading), I decided you were even more vulnerable, and that you needed protection. Ron shared my opinion so we started talking to you and being friendly, I know you saw it for what it really was._

_I'm sorry I didn't see the real you, Gin. I'm sorry I saw a little girl instead of the girl who wanted to learn, sorry I saw the vulnerable girl that had been hurt instead of the young woman who survived and stayed strong._

_You are a strong, beautiful, young woman to me, Gin, not Ron's little sister._

_I do not ask you friendship, because I know it's too much, I can only hope that with time, we might become closer._

_I ask for your forgiveness, and I'll understand if you won't give it to me. I just hope someday you will find the ability to forgive me._

_Please accept my gift, and have a beautiful Christmas._

_Love, Harry J Potter._

Ginny took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I give you my forgiveness, Harry James Potter, but I'll never be able to give you more than that," she said, watching as the letter turned to ashes. Picking up the gift itself, she smiled. It was a bracelet.

Thin and elegant, it had one crystal teardrop hanging from it. She turned the bracelet around and saw that there was something written on the back. She looked closer and saw it was "La un de la lumière." (The one of light) written in tiny letters.

She put the bracelet on and laughed. Harry was officially forgiven.

Next was Hermione's present, a book of course, but this one was a book of Celtic spells, something Ginny was very interested in.

Ginny arranged everything and picked up a wrapped box. She bought a box of French chocolate to Blaise, because he was sweet and she wanted to give him something. Even after what she'd done, however accidentally, to his friend, he still took care of her and took her to the Infirmary, and helped her.

Getting to places without being noticed was easy, a talent learned by living in a house with so many boys. She entered the Slytherin Common Room without problems because Blaise told her the password.

Not many Slytherins were there but the few who were looked at her nastily. She threw them a cold smirk, daring them to say or do something to her and that shut them up.

"Hullo, love!" Blaise said huskily as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ginny hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek.

He groaned. "Weasley, I know I am hard to resist, but do try. I can't have you hanging on me all day as well. So many fans can be tiring, you know," that said, he picked her up and carried her out of the Common Room.

She didn't stop laughing even as he dropped her onto his double bed.

He stood in front of her patiently, waiting for her to calm down. Finally she took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I'm okay," she told him between giggles and he smiled.

"Okay then, darling, it's not that I don't like your company, but what are you doing down here?" he asked and set down next to her.

"I have something for you."

"Oh, you shouldn't have! But what are you waiting for, come on and give it to me, already!"

She snickered and searching inside her robe, found the wrapped box, quickly returned it to its original size with a murmured spell and handed it to Blaise. He wasn't a patient person and he ripped the wrapping apart.

"Wow, Ginny, where did you get this?" he asked softly.

She smiled. "Oh it's nothing. I have my connections and I knew you love chocolate so I said 'Why not' and bought it for you."

Smiling broadly, he put the box aside and hugged her.

"Thanks, Doll! I love it! I got something for you too," he told her and went to his wardrobe. After a minute of searching he came back with a big package in his hands.

"Here you go!" he said and gave it to her.

Ginny didn't expect to get anything from him so it was a pleasant surprise. She opened the (green) wrapping and gasped in awe. It was a beautiful, thick, winter robe. Black in color, at the bottom and at the edges of the sleeve, as well as over the hood, were small red roses, weaved into the fabric with the thinnest of threads. She picked it with fingers which were shaking just a little, and looked at Blaise with teary eyes.

"Blaise, it's amazing," she whispered.

Touched, the boy wiped the single tear that dropped on Ginny's cheek with the tip of his finger.

"Hey, now why would you be crying? Is it that ugly, do you hate it?" He asked, grinning.

"I love it!" she said, feeling surprisingly happy.

"Good, now try it on," he ordered.

"I aim to please," Ginny told him with a laugh. Flashing him a brilliant smile, she went to the bathroom.

Blaise lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he waited for Ginny to come out, when the door to his room opened and Draco entered, looking around the room.

"Oi, Blaise, I forgot- " he began saying, but at that moment Ginny stepped out from the bathroom with a huge smile on her face.

"Blaise, it is gorgeous!" she examined, not noticing him, and did a turn around, the robe twirling around her legs.

Draco smirked and looked at Blaise.

"Did what I told you, huh? Wave some money in front of her and she's in your bed," he said with a sneer, leaning against the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaise sat up straight.

"Draco-"

"No Blaise, it's alright," Ginny purred, her eyes turning golden. She flashed Draco a smile and then took off the robe, and folding it carefully over a chair standing close by, crawled on the bed and leaned her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"He's just jealous because we're having fun," she said sweetly.

Draco and Blaise looked at her, stunned. Blaise had assumed she's stand up to Draco, but not like that.

And Draco had thought she'd run off in tears.

'_Damn this girl is something,_' both thought at the same time.

She began unbuttoning her shirt oh so slowly, looking Draco in the eye the whole time, and sitting like that, so close to her, Blaise felt his hormones rising to dangerous levels.

"I hope you enjoy looking, Malfoy, because no matter how much money you have, you will never have me," she said with a smirk.

At the point when her black lacy bra started to show, Blaise panicked and threw a blanket at her. "Ginevra, stop it! I think he learned the lesson!" he told her and as she turned her head toward him, he saw the golden fade into hazel. She nodded at him; her act was over for now.

"You are right. Remember, Blaise, you are much better person than he will ever be."

She buttoned up her shirt quickly, and went to the bathroom again. She didn't want to hear another word from Malfoy.

As the bathroom door closed, Blaise looked at Draco with disapproval.

"Was it necessary?" he asked tiredly.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, I love making the Weasel upset. And if I really want to, I can have her begging for me," he stated and then added, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you happy Christmas, so happy Christmas and I'm off."

"Yeah, you too," Blaise said half heartily, while looking at the bathroom door. Draco shook his head in amusement and left the room.

Two minutes later Ginny entered the room once again. Blaise looked at her with a sigh. "I'm sorry, sweetie," he said and shook his head.

"What for, Blaise?"

"For what Draco had said, he is going in the wrong direction," Blaise told her sadly. He didn't add to it but she knew exactly about what direction he was talking about.

"Don't apologize for his actions. And I, as I already told you once, am a big girl who can handle him perfectly well."

"He's my best friend, Ginny, and it hurts to see him like that."

Ginny sat on the bed next to him, and took a deep breath. "The choice is his to make, Blaise. But if you want me as a friend too you should know that if he tries to hurt me I'll bring him down. And I can't promise he'll come back up." She said the last part coldly, meaning he had no saying about the matter.

"I do want you as a friend, Ginny, but I'm not going to choose between the two of you or interfere in your fights," he said softly.

She nodded and got up. "Understandable."

He got up as well and hugged her again. "Thanks for the gift, honey," he said.

"Thank you, too," she returned, and left to her dorms.

Draco went out of the carriage, into the cold winter air with a pleased smirk on his face. 'Malfoy Manor here I come,' he thought and started walking towards the entrance to the Manor.

He lazily knocked on the door and after a moment a house elf opened them and looked at Draco with awe.

"Master Draco! Luca is happy you is here!" the elf squeaked.

"Yeah yeah, where are Father and Mother?"

The elf took a shattered breath, "Master Malfoy is in his working room," he answered shortly. Draco liked his questions to be answered thoroughly so he asked again, "And Mother?"

The elf's eyes grew wide, as if he was afraid of something. He looked at Draco and saw that there was no option to avoid the question, "Mistress…Luca knows not where Mistress is," Luca mumbled and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Draco shook his head and went upstairs, when he got to the second floor he heard something being thrown against the wall downstairs.

'Strange,' he thought and continued walking to his father's study. He knocked twice and the cold voice of Lucius allowed him to enter. When he did he saw his father sitting on the chair behind his desk, reading something

"Hello, Father," Draco said and stood by the chair in front of Lucius, waiting for the invitation to sit down. Lucius ignored his presence for a minute and then said, "Well, what are you waiting for! Sit," without looking up from his papers.

Draco did as he was told and after a moment asked, "Where is mother?"

Lucius snorted and then answered "The old bitch probably went shopping" he said nastily and Draco bit his tongue so to not argue or defend his mother – he knew it will do him no good.

"The traditional cloak is on your bed, dress quickly and we shall go to the meeting," Lucius said coldly and Draco nodded thought his father couldn't see it.

On the way to his room he went by his mother's room and noticed the bed was made and the room looked like it hadn't been touched for a while.

He shook his head to make the feeling something was wrong disappear and went to his room.

Indeed, on his bed was lying a black cloak with the Malfoy emblem on it.

He took his Hogwarts cloak off and put the one on the bed on. He knew his father had worn it when he went to his first meeting and that made him proud. He combed his hair and sat on the bed, waiting for Lucius.

Lucius arrived ten minutes later and nodded. "Come boy, it's time."

Draco stood up and they went to the underground floor of the manor, where the meeting was taking place.

"Remember, do not speak unless you're asked a question; always finish with 'My Lord' and for Merlin's sake, do not scream," Lucius instructed coldly.

"Yes, father," Draco answered automatically.

When they got there, Lucius did a little cut on his palm and pressed the bleeding palm on the wall, a door appeared and they came in.

The room was dark, and only two dimmed candles allowed the person to see something, across the room was a throne with someone sitting on it.

_'Voldemort,'_ Draco thought with a shudder.

They weren't the only people there. There was a circle of hooded men standing in the middle of the room.

Lucius went straight to Voldemort, crouched on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's cloak; then he stood up and made room for Draco so he could do the same. That felt kind of sick to Draco but he did it anyway.

"Is that your son, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed and Lucius bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Come closer, boy," Voldemort ordered and Draco took a deep breath and came to stand in front of his Lord.

"Are you willing to give your life for the cause?" Voldemort hissed coldly.

Draco bowed. "Yes, My Lord," he answered calmly.

Voldemort chuckled, "Good. _Crucio_"

Suddenly Draco felt pain ripping through his body, he bit his lip so he wouldn't scream and sank to the floor, not caring if anyone saw he reached into his shirt and touched the ring.

The pain began to disappear slowly, but he didn't relax, he continued faking being in pain until Voldemort hissed _'Finite Incantium'_

Then he waited for an order to stand up and stood.

"Good, very good. Lucius, your son is very strong. You were right bringing him here," Voldemort said with approval, he then stood up and stood in front of Draco.

"Roll your left sleeve up," He ordered and Draco obeyed.

Draco almost jumped as cold fingers closed on his arm and then Voldemort hissed something and he felt as though knives were cutting through his skin. As soon as it began it was over. He had the Mark.

Draco opened his eyes and bowed low. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Words mean nothing. You shall prove yourself to me by capturing The One of Light," Voldemort hissed and returned to his throne.

Draco blinked, The One?

"The One, my lord?" he asked uncertainly and Voldemort laughed coldly.

"Yes, the One, such a pretty little thing. Must be a beautiful rose by now," he said in an almost dreamy voice and then continued. "Such a waste on the Light side really, I started working on her but that damned Potter had to ruin everything!"

Draco's mind started working and then everything came into place.

"Weasley?" he asked, not convinced.

"Oh yesss, it is Ginevra. But she's not the usual filthy Weasley like the rest of them. No, this is the golden apple among the rotten ones. You shall bring her to me and she shall become mine."

"Yes, my lord. It will be my pleasure." Draco said and laughed inside, the little kitten was doomed.

Voldemort started saying something else but suddenly the door shot open and Narcissa Malfoy ran in. Only she didn't look quite like the normal 'Cissa. Her blond hair was a mess and dirty and her once elegant clothes were blood soaked and torn all over.

She looked from side to side and spotted Draco. "Draco! Don't do this, please! Don't be like Lucius!" she screamed desperately and Draco's eyes grew wide. What happened to his mother?

"Kill her, Draco!" Lucius ordered coldly and Draco turned to look at his father and then everything clicked into place.

_Flash_

"_Luca knows not where Mistress is"_

_Draco heard something being thrown against the wall (the elf punishing itself)_

_His mother's room looked like no one used it for a while…_

_Flash_

His **father **did this to her! And now he wanted Draco to kill her.

"Come on, boy!" Lucius screamed while Narcissa ran to her son.

Draco stood frozen as everything happened in slow motion.

_His mother hugged him hard, her whole body shaking from her sobs. Somewhere in the room Lucius swore, "Idiot!" and then pointed his wand at Narcissa calmly and said, "Avada Kedavra". _

_And then Narcissa's body stopped shaking all at once and she dropped dead on the cold floor._

_Someone called his name and Draco turned around and a sword came straight into his stomach. He choked, tasting blood, and somehow reached into his shirt and thought numbly 'Hogwarts'. The next thing he knew he was in the Infirmary._

_His legs gave up under him and he fell to the floor, numb._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Beyond the Comfort Zone**

Ginny woke up with a start, something was wrong. She couldn't remember what exactly in the dream she had had made her wake up, but she had a feeling something bad had happened. She stood up, and began dressing.

Madam Pompfrey went out of her room into the Hospital Wing and stopped dead. Draco Malfoy was lying unconscious, bleeding on the floor!

"Oh, Merlin!" she gasped and called someone to call the Headmaster.

Albus appeared in the doorway a minute later, and she already managed to get the still bleeding Draco onto one of the beds.

Albus looked at the boy grimly. "Can you heal it, Poppy?" he asked softly and she shook her head, "He was stabbed with a poisoned sword, and I cannot do anything because it is a Muggle weapon," she said in panic.

Albus shook his head. "I was afraid it would come to this," he said and then called a Gryffindor that passed by and said, "Find Ginevra Weasley, and tell her to come here immediately."

The Gryffindor nodded and ran off to find Ginny, and Dumbledore looked at Poppy with grim eyes, "I'm afraid I'll have to Obliviate you after it's done, Poppy," he said and Madam Pompfrey looked confused but nodded anyway, "As you wish Albus."

Ginny sat on her bed, trying to remember the dream, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she said and the door opened to reveal a frightened first year.

"Ginevra W.. Weasley?" he asked shakily and she nodded. "Yes? I don't bite, there's no need to be afraid."

"The Headmaster wants to see you in the infirmary ASAP," the little girl said, and Ginny breathed a shaken breath. "I knew something was wrong," she said to herself and added to the girl, "Thank you, you can go now."

The girl nodded and left the room quickly and Ginny put her cloak and slippers on and ran to the infirmary. When she got there she saw Dumbledore standing by one of the beds, as she came in he turned to her with a grim expression.

"Ginevra, I need your help. It's a life or death situation," he said sadly and she nodded.

"What happened?" she asked and gasped as he silently stepped aside, making the person lying on the bed visible to her.

She had never seen Draco Malfoy looking so pale. His eyes were closed and he looked like hell. That was when she noticed the big wound that was bleeding in the middle of his stomach.

"No, I can't do this," she said. It was Malfoy, the Death Eater, the one who had said terrible things to her.

"But you must, Ginevra. He isn't what you think, not really. Severus is on…duty, and he can't heal him. You're our only option, his only chance."

Ginny took a deep breath. He was right. She couldn't let him die no matter what he did to her.

"Fine," she said and went to stand by his bed. She didn't know how to heal him because since Morgana gave her the ring she didn't have the chance to practice, but somehow she knew that she would know as soon as she tried.

She took another steadying breath and rolled his shirt up softly, the wound was horrible; it was obvious that he was poisoned, but she didn't care. She knew what had to be done.

She reached her hands to rest above his wound and closed her eyes. Darkness surrounded her softly and as she concentrated, words came into her mind, and she whispered them out loud.

"Guinevere Morgana Litha Ostara; give me the power of light, the power of good. Let the power save this life, fire water air and earth, open up the link and let me have your strength."

She chanted over and over again softly until she felt the energy flow to her palms and when she felt it was enough she released it slowly on his wound.

She opened her eyes and saw golden light flow from her hands to his wound as the wound became smaller and smaller and after a minute disappeared completely.

Draco drew in a shuddered breath and his eyes flew open. He looked into the calm golden eyes of Ginevra Molly Weasley, and realized his pain was gone.

He smiled tiredly at her, not caring at the moment that he had just smiled at a Weasley and whispered, "Thank you, the One of Light." And then he passed out again, but this time it was into a peaceful sleep.

Ginny's eyes grew wide, he knew! That meant Riddle knew as well.

Couldn't be changed, she decided. That knowledge wouldn't help the bastard win. She left the disturbing discovery for later, and let the good feeling of having just saved someone's life wash over her.

She would scream at herself for this later, but that too didn't matter she thought as she reached her hand and smoothed the sleeping young man's hair back. "You're welcome, Draco Malfoy," she whispered softly, opened the white curtain and left.

Finding Dumbledore waiting in the Infirmary, she leaned against the wall and looked down at her hands, which were still shaking a bit.

"What happened to him?" she asked calmly, even though she was burning inside. He must have been at his house when it happened and… _No…_

Albus looked at the window, "I'm sorry, Ginevra, but I cannot tell you anything until Severus returns."

As if he heard them, Severus suddenly appeared in the infirmary, his black traveling cloak in hand.

"Where is he?" he asked Albus.

"He's asleep, Ginevra saved him," Albus answered silently.

Snape smiled at Ginny tiredly. "I knew you could do it, Ginevra. I'm proud of you."

She nodded. "Alright, thank you. Now would you please tell me what happened," she requested.

Looking at her, he took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

Her eyes flashed. "Like hell you can't! I just saved his life and they talked about me there, Snape, I know it! So tell me, what the hell happened there?" she demanded angrily. Snape looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow and the Headmaster nodded solemnly.

"Fine, as you must've guessed there was a meeting in the Malfoy Manor in which Draco had to become-" he was cut in by Ginny, who said coldly, "_Became_ you mean."

Severus shook his head, "Do not judge him by the mark on his arm, and remember I have one too."

"Fine. Go on."

"As I was saying, he was about to become involved in all the plans when Narcissa ran into the room.

I cannot tell you the whole thing, that will have to come from Draco himself, but I will tell you this- Draco isn't welcome in the Dark Army anymore and they are now searching for him to kill him. He knows too much."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What _does_ he know?"

Snape smiled again. "You don't miss a thing, do you? He was given a mission. To answer your next question, his first and now last mission was to bring you in, to Voldemort."

Ginny smiled. "Oh, but why bother? I'll come to him by myself when it's time," she said coldly. Not letting any of the older man time to react, she asked, "What did Malfoy say about the mission?"

Severus didn't show his nervousness. "He agreed," he said simply, and she chuckled at his try to answer without really answering.

"What exactly did he say, Snape?" she asked calmly.

Snape looked at her for a moment, saw he had no choice in the matter and answered, "He said it was his pleasure, but-"

She cut him before he started with the stupid explanations and waved her hand dismissingly.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to hear," she said and turned to leave. After using her magic, her senses were heightened and so she heard Snape's silent whisper of apology, and turned to look at him again, a frown on her face, just as he said, _"Obliviate!"_

She reached her hand forward with her palm towards the bright light of the curse, reacting instinctively. The spell hit exactly in the middle of her palm and she closed her hand over it, when she opened it again, a puff of while powder fell from her hand.

The look she gave Snape was cold but held the smallest trace of sadness.

"You should've known better, Professor," she said calmly turned to leave. She had hoped that the respect she held for him was mutual, that they had a certain bond. The pain of disappointment was sharp but didn't last long. She pushed it to the darkest corner of her mind, with numb detachment, and went on. Once again, Fates showed her that the word trust held no meaning.

"Ginevra, it had to be done! It's for your own protection."

She laughed coldly, without turning to look at him. "Don't apologize if you don't mean it," she told him and left the room.

"Damn it, Albus, what have I done?" Snape asked angrily.

He couldn't shake of the feeling of guilt, because he knew that the fragile trust they'd had was broken, and if he knew the girl as well as he thought, she won't give him a second chance. Thinking about it, he wasn't sure he deserved it.

Dumbledore sighed deeply, and put a hand on Snape's shoulder.

"It was necessary. I'm sure she understands."

Snape shook his head. "No Albus, you don't know her. I'm sure she thinks of me as a traitor now, and she has every right to."

"It will work out in the end, Severus. Believe me," Albus said softly.

Draco woke up with a gasp, sitting up. The movement caused his head to spin so he lay back and shut his eyes tightly. He waited until his breathing returned to normal before slowly opening his eyes.

At first, he didn't understand where he was. And then it all came back to him.

He was in the infirmary at Hogwarts, his father was after him and his mother was dead.

"Mother," he whispered softly and closed his eyes again, desperately fighting back the tears. The pain in his heart made him want to die, his lungs constricted, and it was hard to breathe. For a moment there, Draco seriously thought that maybe it was better if his life ended as well, even if it was from something as slow as suffocation. But then the curtains around his bed moved and Severus Snape broke that line of thought.

"How are you, Draco?" Snape asked as he came to sit on the chair next to Draco's bed. He was looking even paler than usual, but Draco ignored it, as well as the question.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

Snape shook his head, truly in pain. "It would've destroyed my cover. I'm sorry, Draco."

Draco laughed. "Yeah right, you're sorry. That BASTARD killed my mother! And he didn't even blink!" he screamed angrily.

"Your father will pay for what he had done," Snape said, meaning every word.

"He is _not_ my father!"

Snape nodded and decided to carefully change the subject.

"Dumbledore is sending you and Ginevra Weasley underground. She's not strong enough to control her powers yet, and she can't protect herself should a dangerous situation arise. You will help her with the training." He was so tired. All he wanted to do was lock himself up in his room and get drunk until he couldn't remember his own name. But as always, duty came first.

"I will not share a single room with that dirty Weasley! I don't even want to think about training her!" Draco spat coldly and Snape stood up. "The "Dirty Weasley" saved your life today!" he told the boy, somewhat coldly.

Draco shook his head, so the golden Goddess wasn't a dream.

"Damn, so I owe her one. Perfect," he said, frustrated.

"Yes, you do," Snape said and after a moment asked, "Can you walk?"

Draco moved his body, damn the girl could heal!

"Yes."

Snape nodded. "Good, go find Ginevra and meet me in the Headmasters office." He said and left.

"Great." Draco mumbled in annoyance and stood up.

After ten minutes of searching he passed a classroom and then went back to it. The door wasn't entirely closed and a there was a soft golden light coming from inside, he opened the door slightly and drew in a breath.

In the middle of the room was Ginevra, but she wasn't standing or sitting on the floor. She was floating in the air cross legged with her eyes closed.

A golden aura was surrounding her and her hair was floating around her like a halo. Her hands were on her knees with palms up and on the palms was dancing fire.

She really looked like a goddess.

He cleared his throat and she didn't react. Her eyes remained closed and after a moment she said, "Well Malfoy, come on in."

Draco was surprised. No wonder the Dark Lord wanted her. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Her eyes flattered open and he looked once again into the golden pools. She closed her hands and the fire disappeared. "Yes?" she asked calmly and he smirked.

"The old bat wants to send me with you underground," he sneered, but she simply nodded.

"Oh, I saw that coming," she said calmly and lowered herself to the ground.

She stood up gracefully and became the normal Ginny before his eyes. "Where do we meet them?" she asked.

"In the bat's office," he answered coldly and she turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow, he smirked.

"Waiting for a 'thank you', Weasley? Don't hold your breath, it'll never come," He said nastily and she laughed coldly.

"No, just wondering what it's like to know you owe your life to the one you were supposed to capture and bring in," she said simply and left the room, leaving a fuming Draco behind.

He caught up to her after a minute. "How did you know that?" he asked and she chuckled.

"I just know the right questions," She said simply.

When they entered the Headmasters office they were met by Snape and Dumbledore, the later sitting behind his desk.

Snape tried to catch Ginevra's eye but she ignored him and Draco noticed it.

"What happened between you and Severus?" he whispered. She looked at him calmly and said, "Those who betray me pay a price." She said it loudly so Severus could hear and sat on one of the chairs. Draco did the same.

Albus cleared his throat. "Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy; as you both know you are in a big danger now. Voldemort knows that you, Ginevra, are The One and he has plans for you," no one but Draco heard her murmur "I have plans for him too." And he remembered it, Albus continued, "And he knows Draco isn't coming back to the dark forces, is it true Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." Draco answered simply and Ginevra saw a glint so like hers in his eyes for a second, and then it was gone.

"So I decided to send you to another place where no one, but me, could find you. You will be staying there until Ginevra is strong enough and the time is right. Draco will be training you in the Dark Arts Ginevra."

"Oh, so he's already an expert?" Ginny asked with a twisted smile.

Severus looked at her, not answering, then said, "You will be staying in a house in some Muggle Village."

"I will not live with Muggles!"

Ginny snickered, looking at Draco with amusement, "I don't think you have a choice." Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Weasley is right. Now take all the things you need. Don't tell anyone anything and come back here, I'll Portkey you to the house." Both nodded and left the room.

Draco never felt so frustrated in his life. The old bat is sending him to live in a Muggle village with the little Weasley!

"What happened? Why aren't you home?" he asked worriedly and Draco took a deep breath, then said, "Lucius killed my mother and I realized too late that I made a mistake.

I can't tell you anymore but I will tell you that you won't be seeing me for a while." He finished and Blaise nodded sadly. "Okay Draco. Just be careful okay?"

Draco hugged him, "Yeah, you too Blaise. Remember you are like a brother to me." He said and went to his room.

There wasn't much packing to do; he took his clothes though he knew he won't be able to wear them in a Muggle village. The one thing he had to take was a picture of his younger self, being held by his mother. They were in some park and both were smiling. There was that pain in the gut again.

'I will get my revenge, Lucius." He swore to himself and with one last glance on the room he left and closed the door after him.

Ginny went to her room deep in thought. They were putting her in a Muggle village and that was okay, she had been in Muggle places and she knew how to use their objects. The only problem she had was that she'll be living Merlin knows how long in a house alone with Malfoy, and that was… disturbing.

She started packing Muggle clothes, things people bought her for Christmas, brushes and underwear.

When she finished she put a shrinking spell on her trunk and left the room.

Justin and Miranda rushed to her.

"Where are you going, Gin?" Justin asked with a worried glance at her trunk.

"I'm going somewhere, so you won't be seeing me for a while. Don't worry, I'll be safe but I can't tell you anything else," she said.

"But…" Miranda looked at her wide eyed.

Ginny went to her and hugged her, "I have to do this Mir, I have to go. Everything will be alright honey."

After that she said goodbye to Justin and left the common room.

When she arrived to the Headmaster's office Draco was already there and Snape was gone.

"Okay children, before you leave I have some last things to tell you. First, you are allowed to use magic when you're in the house but do not use magic when you are outside, only if you are in danger.

Second- do not worry about money. Muggle money as well as wizard money will be endlessly supplied for you. Use it wisely.

Also, no connections with the Wizarding world must be made. Remember I'm the only one who knows where you'll be staying so you mustn't write letters, I'll contact you with news or when needed."

Both nodded and Albus took a coin out of his pocket. "Come closer and touch it, you will be sent to your new house.

Oh and the most important thing! Trust no one. Remember that Polyjuice potion is easy to make and the evil forces will do everything to find you and capture you.

Ginevra, do not answer or touch anything mailed to you unless contacted beforehand."

When Albus said the "Trust no one" part Draco noticed Ginevra had that glint in her eye, she noticed his gaze, smirked and thought _'I trust no one, nor I will.'_

They touched the coin and were gone after a second.

Dumbledore looked at the coin for a moment and then destroyed it.

No evidence were to remain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Down the Rabbit Hole**

Ginny felt dizzy as she spun around and around, she closed her eyes and suddenly it stopped. After a moment of stillness passed, noting with panic there was a heavy weight resting on her, she opened her eyes and found herself on the floor with Draco on top of her. Her hazel eyes grew wide.

Draco shook his head to clear it after the vertigo and then looked down at the girl lying beneath him. She looked good lying there with her red hair sprawled on the floor.

"Get OFF me, Malfoy!" she hissed and pushed him by the shoulders. He didn't move.

"But, Weasley, you know you like the feeling. And I kind of like this position," he said, grinning down at her. Then, he slowly stood up, brushing dust off his pants. Ginny huffed angrily and then stood up too.

She looked around her and whispered a strangled, "Oh my."

Draco looked around too and finally noticed their surroundings.

They were standing in the middle of a big room, the living room to be exact, with a huge white rug under them. The floor was wooden- and so were the walls. They were in a big cabin. There was a sofa, made of black leather and a glassed coffee table with a big candle in the middle. One huge TV on the wall in front of the sofa and a bookshelf by the TV; on the other walls was paintings and a telephone hanging by the door. On their right was the entrance door and on their left was a hallway.

"I think we should go and explore a little," Ginny said softly, forgetting their fight for the moment.

Having no biting answer for her, Draco silently agreed.

There was a door connecting the living room with a big kitchen. He was surprised to see all kinds of Muggle things in it. He shook his head; Too much new things on one day.

Ginny noticed the move and said, "You'll get used to it."

He looked at her for a long moment and then said seriously, "I don't think so."

Next they went to the hallway. The first room they went in was a bedroom.

"This one's mine," Draco stated.

"Whatever."

The bedroom was too big for her anyway. A double bed, canopied, stood at the far wall, a window to its right, and a closet stood to its left. Next to the wall closest to their right stood a mahogany desk with a chair next to it and a lamp on it.

The opposite room was another bedroom, smaller and more fitting for Ginny. There was a smaller canopy bed. Otherwise, the room was furnished like the other one.

Ginny entered, opened the windows and let out a surprised gasp. The view was amazing! A huge lake shining from the sunlight with flowers around it, there was a forest behind the lake and farther west was a road that probably led to some town close by.

She was too busy watching the view to hear Draco approaching her from behind. Something in this house made him forget she was a filthy Weasley and instead he saw a beautiful young woman that was illuminated by the golden sunlight. Something pulled him to her. Coming closer, he put one hand on the wall beside her head and his head above her shoulder. His hot breath caressing her neck as he said, "The old man really did it this time."

Ginny stiffened. His closeness sent shivers up her spine and that was an unwelcome feeling. She forced herself to relax and murmured, "Yeah."

'Get away from him, he's a Malfoy! Your enemy!' Ginny thought when she felt him stepping closer. "Malfoy, you should go," she said softly and felt him stiffen too.

She didn't need to turn around to see his eyebrow lift sardonically when he said, "Oh do I, Weaselette?" and then he pressed his body closer to her back, nuzzling her neck.

"Malfoy, go!" Ginny hissed in a low voice, not understanding the reactions she was getting.

He laughed coldly. "Yeah, I think I'll go take a long shower and get your stinky smell off," he said nastily and left without another word.

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the glass of the window. Why did she felt so disoriented and upset when he left the room feeling nothing at all? Where was her coolness?

When that thought did nothing to calm her nerves Ginny took her wand and went to the middle of the room. She inspected the room, concentrated and said, "_Accio_ Morgana's mirror."

At first nothing happened and then the wall she was looking at started shaking and a big golden mirror appeared on it. Ginny smiled to herself and went to it. "Mirror mirror on the wall, show me Morgana or I'll make you fall." Seconds later a sweet laugh filled the room and Morgana's gorgeous face appeared in the mirror.

"Hello Ginevra. What an interesting way you choose to summon me," she said and Ginny smiled.

"One must feel like a witch every now and then don't you think?" the redhead asked and Morgana nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. So Ginevra, do you like your new house?" the Goddess asked and watched as Ginny's eyes clouded. Morgana saw what happened between Draco and Ginny earlier and she was actually pleased. Everything was going by her plan.

Ginny was silent for a moment and then said "The house is beautiful and so is the view, but I wish it wasn't Malfoy here with me."

Morgana nodded slowly and then said, "I'm sorry, Ginevra, but it must be this way. He's on the run too, you must understand it."

Ginny nodded. "I understand it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You have no choice, darling. Now, I have a couple of things I want to tell you both so would you please go and call Draco," Morgana said and Ginny shook her head.

"No, I won't do it. I don't want anything to do with him right now."

Morgana lifted an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ginny said calmly and Morgana smiled.

"As you wish, but if you won't call him, I will."

"Fine," Ginny muttered.

Morgana smiled again and closed her eyes. A moment later, Draco entered the room. He didn't even look at her, just went to stand by her side and looked at Morgana.

"Yes?" he asked gruffly.

Morgana opened her eyes and looked at him calmly. "Yes, Morgana" she instructed and Ginny suppressed a chuckle at the look of his face.

He was silent for a moment and then bit off, "Yes, _Morgana_?"

She nodded in approval. "Good, I need to talk to you both about a couple of things.

First, about the house, it's yours to use until decided otherwise. You'll have endless supplies of food and Muggle money, but use it wisely. There is a Muggle town close by if you go by that road near the house, it's a fifteen minutes' walk or so. You'll find everything you need there.

"I will provide you with all the big things you'll need. Do you have something you need right now?" she asked and before Ginny could think of something Draco said, "Yes, we'll need a workout room."

Morgana nodded, "Good, Draco." She closed her eyes, opened them for a moment and said, "Done." She then turned to Ginny and asked, "Anything you think is necessary?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment and then said clearly in Celtic, "I need a knife."

Draco knew it was Celtic but he didn't understand the language so he stayed silent and listened to her calm voice. She was talking fluently and he was secretly impressed.

Morgana lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, what for?"

Ginny considered telling the truth – she didn't want to stay unprotected when living with a Death-Eater alone in the house- but decided against it and just said, "You never know when evil strikes."

Morgana was silent for a moment and then said, "Fine, but don't use it without real need. Where do you want me to place it?"

"Under my pillow," Ginny answered and Morgana closed her eyes and after a moment said, "Done."

"Alright, everything you need for your exercise just think about it and it'll be there," she said in English and continued, "Ginevra you know how to contact me."

Ginny nodded.

"Is it all?" Draco asked and Morgana shook her head. "No, there's something else that is extremely important. Use magic only when you're alone, and never outside of this house. Ministry of Magic is the least of our worries right now, and they can cause much trouble, and we don't want that. Are we clear on that?"

Both nodded and Morgana disappeared.

Ginny cleared her throat and turned to Draco.

"When do we start practicing?"

"Tomorrow, you'll need strength to fight me." So saying, he turned and left the room.

She told herself to relax. She was going to live with him for Merlin knows how long so she should get used to be close to him and to see him shirtless.

Ginny went to her closet, pulled out a long button-up shirt that was Ron's once, clear underwear and a towel and went to the bathroom.

After the shower, Ginny went to sit in the middle of the bed cross-legged and closed her eyes getting ready to meditate. She did it every night before sleep to calm her nerves.

She took a couple of deep breaths and exhaled it slowly, until her body begun to hum and she felt the light spreading through her body, covering her skin with invisible threads of fire and levitating her hair until it floated in the air behind her back.

Ginny continued breathing slowly and started chanting. The sounds and words came to her from the Upper World and while she didn't know the meaning, she felt the calming effect it had on her body and spirit. She chanted until her hair became black, with only strands of her natural color, and as she opened her eyes they became golden.

Even though she was looking straight forward she saw nothing- not the walls, furnishes or the entire room- she only saw light. Soon her whole body levitated in the air above the bed.

When Draco finished his shower, he dried his hair with the towel, put his boxers and a long sleeved shirt on and got under the blanket. He closed his eyes but couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his mother screaming and it didn't stop until he opened them.

Finally he cursed and got up.

_'Maybe a hot drink will help,'_ he thought and padded toward the living room. On his way he heard a strange sound coming from the girl Weasel's room and lifted an eyebrow.

'_What the hell was the girl doing singing in the middle of the night?_' he asked himself and changed directions. The door to her room was open and he when he looked into the room he jumped back fast. She was levitating above the bed sitting cross-legged and singing. But her eyes have been looking straight at him. He thought she saw him, was sure she did, but when he heard she continued singing without saying a word to him he peeked in again.

Indeed she was looking toward him, but she wasn't _seeing_ him. Her eyes were glowing softly with golden color and her hair was black, almost the same as the sheets.

He took her in with his eyes slowly and then his eyes landed on her long legs. She had pale skin, and with the black hair she looked like some sort of a dark angel.

But unlike something from the darkness, she was glowing with golden light, like a goddess that fell from heaven. '_She is a goddess,_' Draco thought, mesmerized by her beauty. Her voice was like soft velvet caressing his skin and he shivered, but not from the cold.

'_Damn it! She's just a stupid Weasley. Those nightmares are making me see things,_' Draco though furiously, but he remained standing by the door- unable to take his eyes off of her, until she closed her eyes and started floating back down onto the sheets. Then he shook his head softly and padded silently toward his first-planned destination- the kitchen. But even as he fell asleep, instead of the nightmares, an image of the floating goddess remained in his mind.


End file.
